


Room 2914

by BlueMonkey, ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Birthday Smut, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkey/pseuds/BlueMonkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill the following prompt:</p><p>"(Dean dub-con/non-con, boyfriend forced to watch) Dean is Richard's or Aidan's boyfriend and they are happily together. Only, Dean´s boyfriend is not as innocent as he might seem but has a dark past instead. He used to be in some sort of gang and although he stopped, one of his former buddies (Graham) or two of his former buddies (Graham and Richard) decides to pay him a visit. Dean watches helplessly as his boyfriend gets tied to a chair before the buddie(s) turns to him and has his/their way with him while the boyfriend can only watch.<br/>In case you don´t want to write full on non-con, you can make this a role play the guys agreed to in advance. In case you go for both Richard & Graham having fun with Dean, DP is very much appreciated."</p><p>This story does not contain actual rape, but consensual roleplay.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuzivlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzivlas/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Zuzivlas!
> 
> We had SO much fun writing this panty-melter. We hope you enjoy it as much as we did.

Dean tried to keep his composure, but as Aidan gave more details about what he wanted his birthday present to entail, Dean's fingers lost their grip on the Xbox controller he'd been holding. It clattered to the floor.

They had been _an item_ for nearly two years. They had few secrets. But apparently Aidan still had a few surprises up his sleeve.

"You have a birthday coming up," Dean had casually mentioned when they'd settled down to play Mass Effect 3. "What would you like?"

Apparently Aidan had very strong opinions about what he wanted. After a few beers, he decided to share them with Dean. He wanted to watch while Dean was fucked by two other men—specifically, by their cast mates, Graham and Richard—at the same time.

The long silence that followed made Aidan turn to his boyfriend at what appeared like a safe moment in the game. He quickly glanced back when the soundtrack indicated he was wrong.

"Sorry. I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?" Perhaps he should have told Dean that more tactfully.

"Uhm..." Dean stammered, ever the master linguist, "it's just...wow, Aid...that's quite a request. And so...specific," he reached down to retrieve the controller from the floor. "It would seem you've been thinking about it for some time."

Aidan pressed pause to help Dean out. He felt rather self-conscious about his thoughts. They had always said, no secrets, and that was what he was doing. "I always wanted to try a threesome, I told you that before we started dating. It's just, lately, I started thinking it'd be hot if you had one. I mean, with me around." He smiled to himself. "Well, you asked what I wanted. Notwithstanding the low probability of it actually happening, I'd really want that."

Dean cocked his head to one side inquisitively. "And you envision me having this threesome with Graham and Richard." He swallowed audibly. "God...that's...that's really hot," he admitted, adjusting his jeans to accommodate the reaction below his belt. He was already imaging Graham's giant hands and Richard's piercing blue eyes.

Surprised eyes snapped to his. Aidan's grip on the remote tightened before his sweaty hands put the controller away. That simple sentence had turned his skin on fire as possibilities and scenarios flashed before him. Aidan nearly groaned. "Yes, it's hot. You mean you don't think it's weird?"

"The threesome?" Dean lay a heavy hand on Aidan's thigh. "Or the fact that you dreamed it up? That you want to see it and not be part of it?" He leaned over and whispered hotly in Aidan's ear, "and what, pray tell, will you be doing while we...you know...?"

The game was quickly forgotten after that. On the couch, Aidan turned towards him and looked at him from under his lashes. "Watch, I suppose. They're both so _big_. But only if I got to be there. You're still mine alone, O'Gorman, and I intend to keep it that way." Without the intent to provoke Dean for more, Aidan found himself hard just thinking about it. His legs spread for space, yet he refused to drag Dean down for a kiss. "Imagine what they could do to you."

Dean let out an involuntary gasp. "Fuck you, Aidan," he smiled. "You know darn well I already _am_."

He lay back, unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper. "God, the things you put me through, love," he smiled up at him. "And now this," he rolled his eyes. "So, how are we going to go about asking them?"

Aidan's fingers pushed the waist of the jeans further down, put both of their controllers away, and leaned over him. His lips ghosted over black elastic, before teeth gently scraped over the surface. "I don't know. It's supposed to be your present, after all. God, you smell good."

Dean chuckled, bucking up into his lover's touch. "It does seem like my present...but it's _your_ birthday. And it was your idea, Aid," he writhed. "Just talking about it's got me hot and bothered." He snaked both hands into Aidan's curls and turned his face gently up so that their eyes met. "Let's go to bed," Dean smiled crookedly, "and see how you feel about this idea in the morning."

When Aidan rolled on top of him naked that following morning, remembered the Xbox still being on in the living room and the subsequent conversation they had had after that, and smiled broadly to a waking Dean, it was clear that the night's activities had only brought him further resolution.

"Morning, handsome," he drawled. "We need a plan."

\- - - - -

Dean waited until two nights later, after shooting ended, to go see Richard. He knew it was customary for Rich to take a shower before dinner and retire to his trailer for some white wine and whatever novel he was nose-deep in.

He waited until he was sure Richard had had the time for at least two glasses of the stuff before knocking gently, then more firmly, on the trailer's door.

As always, the door was unlocked, and Richard, unsuspecting, called out, "Come in!" It turned out he wasn't nose-deep in a novel but in a newspaper—kept him up to date with the rest of the world while they were out in their own world filming, he said—but Dean was spot-on about the wine. They would only be here on set for a short while because of pick-ups, though Richard looked like he never left. "Ah, Dean," he smiled at seeing his visitor, "come in, take a seat." He pushed the wine forward. "Fancy a drink?"

"Yes," Dean admitted, "I believe I do." He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and poured his own generous glass, then gulped down half of it before speaking. "So, I imagine you're wondering why I've come," he locked eyes with Richard. "I—uh...well, Aidan has a birthday coming up. He'll be thirty. And he's got this wild idea for a birthday present."

Richard cocked his eyebrow. "So it is. You're here for his birthday present?" He put aside his glass of wine and looked at Dean with his full attention. It was sweet of Dean to do something special for the one he loved. "So how may I help?"

Dean finished his wine in one long pull. "Well, it's...complicated," Dean bit his lower lip nervously. "He—he wants an...well, it's an _activity_." Dean sighed and leaned back. God...how do I even begin to ask this?" he groaned, eyes closed.

"Like going out into town?" The Brit didn't understand Dean's obvious predicament really. "You know I'd be happy to help. It's his thirtieth, after all. Just tell me what I can do."

Dean huffed out in annoyance—aimed at Aidan, of course, for putting him in this situation. "No, no," Dean corrected him. "It's...uh..."

 _Shit._ Dean drew in a long, fortifying breath.

"Rich, he wants to set up a specific sexual situation in which you, and someone else have sex...with me. I guess it's kind of a rape fantasy. He wants to be tied to a chair and forced to watch while you, and another man, _have your way_ with me."

Dean winced at his own words and feared Richard's response.

A long silence followed. Richard's eyes skirted to the door, then the windows. Nobody was listening in on them. They had full privacy. "You don't look like you're joking, so you must be—" Richard sucked in a deep breath. His hand clapped in front of his mouth. "Oh god."

"I know, Rich," Dean whispered. "I'm _beyond_ mortified coming to you with this. I had hoped that, perhaps, he'd decide on something simpler. Dinner and a movie," Dean chuckled nervously. "But he wants this. You, of course, have every right to refuse," Dean informed him of the obvious, simply because he was dying of embarrassment and couldn't figure out what else to say.

"I—" a deep breath, "—this is a lot to ask, Dean. He was specific he wants it to look like _rape_ , you said? And he wants _me_ to do it?" Richard sat baffled. He hung his head and looked up at Dean helplessly. "Does Aidan think I could be—" _capable of such a thing?_

"No!" Dean gasped. "Oh, no, Richard! He doesn't believe that...not at all!" Dean blushed furiously. "I believe that he finds you very attractive, and a very good actor. And he has a fantasy that he wants fulfilled. He doesn't want me to be hurt by the two of you. Not for real, of course. But he wants the...scene, I suppose." 

Dean was clearly uncomfortable, on the verge of tears. "I'm really sorry, Rich. God, I wish I hadn't come here." 

Richard felt terrible at the sight. He looked around for something to say. He supposed being asked for this could be considered a compliment. A slightly awkward one. "And what about you? You'd be the one who's, well," Richard gestured vaguely. "Are you okay with this? And who is the other man? I assume it's a man?"

He couldn't wrap his head around it. Aidan wanted him, plain Richard, to sleep with his partner.

"Graham," Dean said quietly. "He wants it to be you and Graham. Aidan's asking Graham...tonight, I think," he raised his eyes to lock with Richard's. "And in case you're worried, I gave my permission. I'm on board with this. I certainly trust the two of you," he blushed, "and it's certainly not a issue of you both not being incredibly attractive..." he fiddled absently with his wine glass, itching to refill it. "It's for Aidan," he said finally, "but the three of us _certainly_ are guaranteed a good time, don't you think?"

"If I say yes. I'm sorry Dean, but I can't give you an answer right away. Something this big...I have to think about it." Graham was his close friend. They were buddies. The prospect of engaging in a threesome with him and Dean was awkward. Richard noticed with curiosity how it didn't appall him. "it's too early to make a decision about it now. I don't normally do this, Dean. In fact, you're the first one asking." Richard looked him over. "So Aidan wants us to," he coughed, "coerce you. Does that mean you'll be tied up or something like that" He knew nothing about knots.

"I—I think Aidan is hoping to be tied up," Dean shrugged. "To be honest, I think he just wants to watch us. I mean...c'mon, you two, versus me. There wouldn't be much of a battle there," Dean smiled. "Especially if..." he blushed and lowered his head. "Well, you can't exactly rape the willing, can you?"

"Right." Did Richard's pulse just pick up a notch in nervousness? His skin certainly felt clammy enough. "Can you ask me the question again in a week? And let me know what Graham says when he does?" He reached for the wine and poured himself a larger amount than usual.

"Aidan's birthday is in six days, Richard. The nineteenth," Dean told him. "I know it's short notice. It's a terrible amount of pressure, and I'm sorry. I know this is awkward. Really, really awkward. But, if it makes you feel any better, if I had to pick any two people to _do this_ with, I would have picked you and Graham."

Richard looked away. Behind them sounded the monotone buzzing of the mini fridge that they had learned to block out soon enough, but which became too audible all of a sudden. "You are asking me to decide about doing this in six days? Christ, Dean. Please tell me you have a backup plan. Or person."

"I just think, if you two aren't interested, we'll just go with the old standby. Dinner, movie, sex," Dean grinned. I don't want you to feel pressured, truly. Talk to Graham about it. Get his perspective. I'm sure you two will come to a rational, reasonable decision." Dean rose to leave, then turned.

"Aidan asked me to try as hard as I could to convince you," he confessed. "I'm not one hundred percent sure what he meant by that. But I understand, you know, if you don't find me attractive. That's something I cannot change."

"Go," Richard looked at the door with a gentle expression that belied his inner turmoil. "I'll give you an answer soon. I won't talk to Graham about it until I am certain he knows. Please close the door when you leave." He needed to think. This was madness.

Dean felt like such a fool when he left Richard's trailer that he didn't even want to face Aidan. Richard didn't deny it when Dean suggested that he found him unattractive. 

_That must be it, then,_ he thought to himself. _He thinks I'm a toad. A perverted little toad._

He hoped Aidan was having better luck with Graham.

\- - - - - 

"Um..."

Aidan stood awkwardly before Graham, whom he had tracked down to be in the closest pub after inquiry with the others. Adam waited patiently near the pool table as Graham eyed Aidan with a friendly smile. He was the image of patience; Aidan was interrupting him in the middle of a game and yet Graham was here, outside of Adam's hearing range, waiting for Aidan to speak.

Aidan cursed Dean for making him arrange half of the bargain. It wasn't like he didn't know how to start—negotiations were a frequent visitor in his fantasies, because the more realistic he could make them, the more powerful they were, and as such he had proposed this to Graham a number of different ways—but it was so goddamned uncomfortable.

Adam's innocent smile when Aidan glanced at him did not make it easier.

"I was wondering," he started. "You must have done some pretty far-out stuff during your student days, right?"

"Well now," Graham grinned, "that's an interesting way to begin a conversation, lad." He lay his pool cue aside and reached for his beer. "I was no stranger to light criminal activity, if that's what you mean."

"Yes, well, not exactly," Aidan winced. He looked over to Adam, who had no clue about their conversation. "Unless you consider different things to be criminal. I was actually wondering, Dean and I were looking for a way to, you see, spice up some things. I'm sure you've got some experience with," he coughed, "inviting a third person."

Graham's eyes grew noticeably wider and he swallowed the mouthful of beer he'd taken, lest he spit it out. 

"A third person?" he asked, wanted to be sure he'd heard Aidan correctly. "Are you talking about a _threesome_?" his voice lowered to a whisper on the last word.

When Aidan nodded hesitantly, Graham smiled. "Well, I'm not beyond doing that, lad. Things getting—I dunno—stale for you two?" he leaned in conspiratorially. "That's very hard to imagine."

Aidan shook his head furiously. Adam had to be noticing, but at least he didn't walk closer. "Not stale, definitely not stale." He sighed. Might as well tell Graham. "He asked me if there was something I wanted for my birthday, so I told him. But I have no idea how to actually ask. Have you asked someone? Or was it just, you know, without words?"

"Well," Graham pondered for a moment. "It did happen to me, once. But it wasn't something planned. If I recall correctly, there weren't a lot of words spoken...but we had all been drinking a great deal that evening." He winked at Aidan, "Laddie, I wouldn't worry if I were you. No one in his—or her—right mind would turn the two of you down, were you to ask."

Aidan almost had him where he wanted him. "And what about him and someone else? Not me?"

Graham was silent for a moment, thoughtfully running a ringer around the neck of his beer bottle. "Let me get this straight...you want me—and a yet-to-be named third party—to participate in a threesome with Dean? Are you going to film it? You kinky bastard!"

And that there blew Aidan off his budding confidence again. He faltered. "Not unnamed. Richard. And I wouldn't film it." Adam had no idea what they were talking about, but Aidan could tell he was getting impatient. "But I'll watch it. Are you game?"

"You want me and my mate to have a go at your boy?" Graham grinned and eyed Aidan with a hungry interest Aidan had never seen on Graham's face before. "That's rather...provocative. Have you asked Richard yet?"

A spark of arousal mixed with something dangerous—in a very, very good way—ran through Aidan. Graham was practically agreeing, which had his imagination going into overdrive. He thought of Graham leaning over Dean and bit his lip. Graham, he thought, probably noticed the way his words affected him. Good. Because if this was going to happen for real, it was going to get a lot worse. "Richard is considering it."

"Did you ask him, or did Dean?" Graham wanted to know.

"Dean did." Aidan waved at Adam to wait just a little longer. "Earlier today."

"Ah," Graham smiled. "Don't you worry, lad. Richard will do it. Especially if Dean asked him."

Aidan frowned. "You mean he thinks Dean is hot?" Well, that definitely furthered his case at some points. "It'll just be one time, of course, but god," he quickly recovered and gushed, "you don't sound like you object to it."

"Well, he _is_ hot, your boy. You both are," Graham quickly amended. "But—and you didn't hear it from me—Richard does rather fancy him. I'd lay bets that Richard will be on board." Graham finished off his beer and sat it aside. "So," he smiled gently at Aidan, laying a hand on his shoulder, "how long have you fantasized about me and Richard fucking Dean?"

The forward question needed time for an answer. When he got it, Aidan was honest. "Before we started seeing each other. I forgot about it for a long time because the thought of sharing him...he's mine, Graham. I guess I trust him enough now to know I won't lose him over this. And you have no idea how appealing the thought is. When I thought he liked Richard, before we were together, part of me hoped to catch them together."

"I'm in," Graham told him. "I'll do it. And I'll help convince Richard, if he needs convincing...which I doubt," the Scot smiled. "You should get a hotel room, though," he advised. "We don't want to do it in one of our trailers." He leaned back pensively in his seat, lost in thought, then leaned forward and added, "Are you—are you hoping for," he whispered, "double penetration? And is your boy on board with that? It's not for everyone."

Aidan's body stopped working like it should. He stammered an incoherent noise and flushed badly. In all his days of knowing Dean and harboring an attraction to him, he had never—

—Oh, _fuck_.

Adam blinked at him and Aidan realized he must have said that out loud. "Well, I am now," he said hoarsely. "If he wants to, of course, but fuck, _Graham_."

"So that's it, then?" Graham leaned in close, whispering in Aidan's ear. "You want us doing him at the same time? _In_ him simultaneously?" he leaned away and smiled. "And is this the extent of your birthday fantasy, lad, or is there more to it? Will you be watching? Are you to be..." he raised his eyebrows "...restrained?" 

Graham's laugh was dark, dangerous. "I rather like the idea of restraining you. It'd be a shame not to get to touch you, if only a little." He ran a finger along the thigh seam of Aidan's jeans.

"I should be restrained." Aidan's eyes followed Graham's finger and he realized he had to stop here soon. "That's the way of it. After you're done with him, he's free in to do with me as he pleases, but if you can get him to agree with you and Richard both," Aidan panted, "then please. You are less resistant than I expected."

"I have a feeling Dean won't have the energy to do much with you, once Rich and I are finished with him," Graham's eyes darkened. "But you _want_ that, don't you? You want us to _ravage_ him. You want—," Graham's voice was barely more than a whisper, "—us to _take_ him by force. And to tie you to a chair while you watch, helpless."

When Graham sat back, he had to adjust himself. Obviously, the idea was very well received. "Aidan, my boy," he raised a hand to signal the bartender to their location, "I like how you think."

Aidan held a hand over Graham's and he shook his head. "You should get back to your game. I feel like I've already stolen too much time from you. Adam looks like he might be ready to finish the game without you. I got what I came here for." _Much more than that even,_ Aidan thought as he looked down at his own tighter fit of jeans. "I should go. Thank you," he mouthed, with eyes lingering on Graham's own crotch, before getting up and taking his leave.

He burst into Dean's trailer with the broadest grin on his face.

\- - - - - 

Dean was sitting at the table in the trailer's small kitchen, sketchpad in front of him, eyes red and tears streaming down his face.

Obviously, Aidan had caught him off-guard.

"Oh, hey..." Dean hastily wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Knock much?"

It took less than a second for the smile to fall off Aidan's face and for him to rush forward in worry. There had been a few times Aidan had seen Dean cry, but never like this. He reached for his lover's hand. "Dean? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I went to see Richard," Dean told him, reaching for the bottle of beer nearby. It sat with five empties. "He's repulsed by the idea. By _me,_ " Dean spat. "He was so kind, but I could tell he couldn't wait to get me out of his sight. I was so ashamed. H—how will I face him tomorrow?"

"Richard?" Aidan crouched in front of him, his hand brushing through blond hair to soothe the other. "Oh, Dean, I can't believe that. Repulsed by you? I just talked to Graham, who told me in no uncertain terms that if it were you asking him, Rich was going to do it. Are you sure he doesn't just need time?" Big eyes looked into Dean's and looked for a spark to kindle. Aidan kissed his lips. An ache started in his heart. He may hold a fascination with Richard and Graham, but never when they earned him honest tears from the one he wanted only to see happy. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked this of you."

"H—he just looked so _shocked,_ " Dean sighed, leaning into Aidan's touch, "you know, that disappointed but indulgent Uncle Thorin face he pulls?" His own words brought a ghost of a smile to Dean's face. "He _did_ say he needed time," Dean admitted. "But I think he was just trying to get rid of me. He was mortified. God, what did I do? And you looked so happy when you came in. I'm guessing things with Graham went perfectly?"

"He could have been the one to propose the idea instead of me," Aidan was still astonished by that. "I didn't expect it to go that easily. Not a blink when I told him about Richard, either. Let's just—let's just give it a rest, okay? Graham's on board if Richard is, but it kills me to see you like this." He brushed a thumb against Dean's skin and smiled at the resisting stubble. It was typically him. "I want you to smile on my birthday. Let's just give it a few days. Do you want me to go talk to him later? Richard?"

"No," Dean insisted. "Absolutely not. He wants time." He paused, fiddling idly with the charcoal he'd been sketching with. His fingertips were blackened.

"Lie down with me?" he asked Aidan. 

The mattress indented snugly under the weight of two grown men. Aidan lay down on his side next to Dean, his fingers drawing his outline from shoulder to side, to hip and navel and then back up. Aidan smiled at the goose bumps he left in his path. It was gently that he leaned forward and kissed Dean. "How long have you been back?"

"I dunno," Dean shivered and snuggled closer to Aidan for more warmth. "Hour...two?" he kissed the underside of Aidan's jaw, closing his teeth gently but firmly there with a growl. "Graham said yes, huh?" Dean smiled, slipping his hand into Aidan's crotch.

"Graham said yes." Aidan pushed his own jeans low on his hips. When they wouldn't budge further, he tugged his shirt up for Dean. "If you sent me a message, I would have come back faster." A digit thumbed Dean's lips and chanced a slight dip inside. Aidan's eyes fluttered shut. "I was wondering, since you know about one of my fantasies now, are there any you have?"

Dean hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Aidan's jeans and slid them down, taking Aidan's undershirt along for the ride. 

Dean bit his lip and shuddered at the sight of Aidan's lovely cock. "I'll tell you...after your birthday," he smiled mysteriously, and leaned down to engulf Aidan in his mouth.

\- - - - - 

Richard was, for lack of a better word, awkward. He made sure to stay out of Dean's perimeter wherever the set allowed him to, the next day. Nobody noticed it in the bustle of shooting some pick ups for a battle scene, nobody except for Aidan and Dean. But both of them failed to notice that whenever they weren't watching Richard, Richard's gaze would automatically move back to them.

Graham did.

By the end of the day, Aidan kicked his boots out and groaned, frustrated. The Fresnel was bearing down on him and the suit had been a sauna for the larger part of the day. "It doesn't make sense," he complained. "I figured he was going to be uncomfortable about it, but I didn't think he'd flat out ignore us like this."

Dean sat down heavily next to Aidan on a fake boulder. He had had far too much to drink the night before and had spent half the day with a pounding headache.

"It's my fault," he said sadly, moving a tendril of hair from Aidan's face with gentle fingers. "I must have done a terrible job of asking him, Aid. I felt I was being tactful, but it seems all I've done is scare him. I'm so sorry," Dean sighed, scared to meet Richard's gaze. "I'm sure I've ruined our friendship, too."

Aidan adamantly refused to believe that. "I'll talk to him tonight. It's not worth losing a friendship over. I'll make him see that, I promise." He squeezed Dean's hand and kissed him gently. Most of the people on set knew they were an item, anyway, and now was not the time for Aidan to be sensitive about it. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink, food, a blowjob?"

Dean chuckled warmly, leaning into Aidan's embrace. "One of each, after I've washed the Fili off of me," he promised. "Sound good?" He got up and pulled Aidan to his feet. 

They walked past Richard on their way to make-up and finally Dean got the courage to look at him.

Richard was looking at him at that very moment and quickly looked away. That caused Aidan to frown, until he noticed something else and stopped in his tracks. A smile spread on his face. "Look at him," he whispered into his lover's ear. Faint but true, Richard appeared to be flushed. Aidan took a chance.

"Wardrobe, now," he said quietly but loudly enough for Richard to hear. "God, I can't wait to get my mouth on you."

Aidan's words, coupled with the look on Richard's face sent a powerful spike of arousal through Dean. Richard wasn't repulsed. He was turned on. He _was_ going to say yes. It was only a matter of time.

"Did you have to do that?" Dean smiled at Aidan, slipping a hand inside his trousers when they'd found a private alcove.

"I want him to know what he's missing out on." Lips peppered Dean's neck with kisses. Unshowered, his musky scent was stronger than it was usually, and that coupled with a hand palming his erection made Aidan groan. He dropped to his knees, licked his lips for Dean to see, and set about working the hidden zipper. For the world they were Fili and Kili, brother to brother. For Aidan, this was Dean, the keeper of his heart. He smirked when he heard the door creak open—had been waiting for it—and covered the sound up by a generous swallow.

"Aid," Dean protested, but only half-heartedly, "I'm _filthy._ We should...." He gasped, closing his eyes, "we should do this later." His knees were ready to give out and the smell of leather, metal and sweat hung in the air.

Aidan panted, "We'll do it again later. I want you now, love. Have you got any idea how good you taste?" His hips rolled into an undulation while he gave it his all. They only had limited time.

Hidden by racks of clothing and any sound muffled by fur and lined leather, Richard clapped a hand before his mouth as he witnessed it all. He swallowed as Aidan wrenched reaction after reaction from Dean, adjusted himself with self-mortification after a minute of this and nearly whimpered when Dean finally came.

"What came _over_ you?" Dean pulled Aidan up to be greeted by a deep, grateful kiss. "You are full of surprises this week, Aid," Dean murmured, pulling his clothing back together.

He didn't notice Richard as they left to have their make-up removed.

\- - - - - 

Richard did his best to avoid them during the next day. It was on the third, when Aidan was busy shooting and Dean was off for the day, that Richard pulled Dean aside and asked him to share a drink with him.

The cafe was almost empty when Dean arrived, bar Richard who had found a comfortable seat catching a warm ray of sunlight. He nodded to him and gestured for him to sit down. Richard appeared calm to anyone who didn't know him. His pupils proved Dean otherwise.

"Hey," he started, "thanks for meeting me here."

"Hi," Dean smiled nervously, fidgeting with the sugar packets. "Have you asked me here because you made a decision about..." he lowered his voice a notch, "...about what I asked you?"

Richard stiffly nodded. His calm facade slipped when he started speaking.

"What exactly is going to happen, Dean? What am I supposed to do?"

Dean's hands were shaking noticeably, so he sat the sugar caddy aside and slipped his hands into his lap.

"I was thinking," he took a steadying breath, "that I would rent a room, somewhere posh, and tell Aidan to arrive at a specific time. You and me and Graham would be there waiting when he arrived..." Dean was having trouble meeting Richard's eyes, so he carefully watched the traffic as he explained.

"The scene would already be underway when he got there, I was thinking. As part of his...surprise," a trickle of sweat ran slowly from the hair under Dean's temple. "It would need to look as if you two had gotten the drop on me when I'd arrived, only a bit earlier. We can figure out what that entails when we're all alone together. Then, one of you needs to overpower Aidan, tie him to a chair. He's expecting it to be a little rough," Dean explained, meeting Richard's eyes for a brief second, then looking away, embarrassed. "No one is supposed to get hurt though, of course," he clarified. "Then, you...you _two_..." Dean faltered.

Richard swallowed. Dean had given this a lot of thought, for something that seemed to derive from the fancies of Aidan's imagination. "Then we...?" he prompted. He got the gist of it, of course. Nobody needed to tell him what to do with Dean once he was allowed to lay his hands on him. "Just so we're on the same page," Richard added. "We'd be tying him up and, well, _using_ the one he loves. What if he wants out? What if _you_ want out? This isn't a small thing you're asking me. I'm supposed to take you by force, but I don't—I don't want to hurt you, Dean. That has never been my fancy."

Dean's eyes met Richard's, and this time they held. "I am not going to want out, Richard," he assured him, a soft smile curling the corners of his lips. "I promise." Richard's acquiescence had ramped up his own confidence.  


"But, if it makes you feel better, we can all agree on a safe word," he added.

Barely perceptibly, Richard inclined his head. "Please. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. What did Graham say? You talk like he's in." Why did that not surprise him? "Is he in? Just how far are we allowed to take this? Do you think we should plan this out?"

"Graham agreed pretty quickly," Dean told him. "Aidan asked him," he said, as if that explained everything. "I had kind of hoped the three of us could meet early in the hotel, have a briefing of sorts. Iron out the details, set some rules," he clarified. "What do you mean by _how far_ are you allowed?"

Dean had an idea of what Richard meant, but for some reason, he wanted to hear him say it.

Richard took a sip from his coffee with trembling hands. "Graham did?" He chuckled nervously. "Typical. Look. The way I see it, you're expecting me to molest you in front of Aidan. That's right, isn't it? I just need to know if...if I see you cry, is that going to be part of the show you're giving him, or is that real and are we taking it too far? You're asking me to pretend I'm hurting you. I could never do that. So I need to know how far to take it until I'm really hurting you."

Dean signaled the waiter to his table and ordered a beer. He didn't answer Richard until it arrived and he'd taken a large swig. "I don't know what will happen, Rich," he said honestly. "I never in a million years, thought either of you would hurt me. I'm also not going to break, if that's what you're worried about. I," he continued in a hushed voice, "I don't mind if you get rough."

He looked around the cafe nervously, and even though no one was sitting close enough to hear them, he continued quietly. "It's like when we're acting. Sometimes something just, you know, _affects_ us and we get emotional. It might happen. I don't know. But don't stop, not unless I use the safe word. Or Aidan does. Heck, you two as well. This has to be mutually consensual, all around."

"The truth is," Dean confessed, "when Aidan first brought it up, I was really freaked out. But having had a few days to think about it...I can't _stop_ thinking about it. I'm actually really looking forward to it, Rich. Are you?"

"I'm dreading it." It was nerve-wrecking and more than a little unsettling, and so far out of Richard's comfort zone. "I'm sure I'll have to get over that. Apologies in advance if I'm horrible the first minutes. After that however—" He coughed. It was easy to see the idea had Richard aroused. "After that, I think that yes, I'm looking forward to that too. So it's basically up for anything, isn't it? Am I supposed to bring something? Condoms, or, you know—" _other things_?

Richard was dreadfully uncomfortable speaking about this. He had no idea what to expect.

"—ropes? Handcuffs? How exactly are we restraining him?"

He swallowed around a lump.

"And when?"

"Well, Aidan's birthday is Saturday. I was thinking...that night maybe?" Dean shrugged. "Um, rope is probably a lot more comfortable than handcuffs or tape. I mean, I am guessing. I was thinking Graham would handle that part," he smiled nervously, sadly. "You don't want to do this, Richard, do you?" Dean asked. "It's clear...on your face, in your voice. Please don't agree if you're not willing, or not interested. I couldn't forgive myself if you did."

Richard smiled sadly. "But I _am_ willing. That's the whole problem, isn't it? We're friends, and you're asking me to ravage you like someone you don't know, little to no restraints, and I _like_ that thought. I just can't help but wonder if it'll be too much for me, if I can still look you in the eye the next morning. Consent is not what you should be worried about. It's what comes after."

Dean hadn't expected this at all. If anything, he expected Richard to say that he'd really do anything to make Aidan happy, but he couldn't bring himself to do this.

It really was crazy. Dean burst out laughing, despite his frustration. 

"Would it be easier if I asked you to ravage me like someone you _do_ know?" He sobered quickly at the look in Richard's blue eyes. "I am giving you permission. Aidan asked for this. Graham is on board," Dean enumerated. "It's a _scene,_ like any other." _Not like any other. He'd be naked and sandwiched between two incredibly hot, older friends._ "Would it make you less nervous if we practiced a bit first...in private?" Dean wondered.

"Wouldn't that make it cheating?" Richard couldn't help but note.

"It's to make you less nervous, the night of. We don't have to, you know, _do_ anything," Dean explained. "But you can get over your nervousness about holding me or grabbing me the wrong way. We could practice a couple of scenarios...see which you are most comfortable with. We could ask Graham to be there too, if you wanted."

Dean finished off his beer. "I'm more worried about you, to be honest. Think of it as...blocking the scene."

Richard shook his head. "I know it's a play, but I think it's better if it's not scripted. You'll start to expect things, will you not? The whole point of being taken against," he looked around, "against your will, is that you don't know. Look, I'll talk to Graham about it. I'm sure he's got some good ideas. Either way, I'm only doing this if Aidan knows about this and is okay with it. I'm not going to come between you two, Dean."

Dean frowned and pushed his empty beer bottle away. "Why are you lecturing me, Richard? Let me remind you, it's _Aidan's_ fantasy, not mine. I was just trying to help." He got up and dropped a couple of bills on the table. "It's on me," he nodded resolutely. "I've gotta go."

Richard followed him and cornered Dean outside the café, pulling him into the nearest alley where they'd be shielded from prying eyes. "Dean, I'm sorry." He looked desperate. "I can't _block_ this in with you because I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back. I won't go for a _test drive_ , how you seem to look at it, because even if it's his fantasy, I want to be sure he's on board with all of this. Christ, do you know how many plans I've been making for you? At least give me the satisfaction of having the look on your eyes genuine when I have you, instead of scripted."

Dean gasped at Richard's words, wriggling to escape his grip...and failing.

"It will be," he assured Richard. "I _want_ this. Don't make me say it again. You just...bring your worst, Armitage," he challenged, eyes locking with the taller man, intending to stare him down until he backed away, or gave in.

Richard did neither. He smiled and nodded. "This Saturday it is, then. Please don't tell Aidan I agreed. It'll be better for him if it's a surprise, won't it? I'll be looking forward to it. Oh, and one more question." He observed Dean closely. "He's okay with kissing too, right?"

Dean nodded slowly. " _Anything_ goes, Richard," he reminded the Brit. "And I won't tell him. It'll be a perfectly lovely birthday surprise. I'll call you when I've booked the room. You and Graham can come early...we do have a few," he refused to say _kinks,_ "details to work out beforehand. Your aggression. It's very convincing, by the way," Dean told him.

"Is it aggression?" Richard was having a hard time restraining himself, but he was very sure it was not aggression. "I'd love to come early. I think I'm fine with mapping parts of you if it's then." He was physically entirely uncomfortable, in more than good ways, and took a step back at last. "I'm glad we got this sorted, Dean."

To be honest, Dean didn't feel sorted at all. He felt cranky, on edge, and horny as hell. "I suppose in the meantime," he raised his eyebrows suggestively, as he walked away, "you can plan ahead using your imagination. I know I will," he called back over his shoulder.

\- - - - - 

_James Cook Hotel Grand Chancellor_  
 _Room 2914_  
 _Come at 9 p.m._

Dean carefully wrote the note to Aidan and left it on the living room couch in plain view. Then, with a slight smile, he left to prepare for the big night.

\- - - - - 

Dean had never taken so much care with his appearance. He'd gone on camera naked before, certainly...but this was more than that. This was sex. Sex with two older, handsome colleagues whom he respected a great deal. And Aidan had requested it.

That probably worried him more than anything. Was Aidan going to regret his fantasy once they started acting it out? 

His questions and concerns were cut off when a knock came at the door of room 2914.

At eight o'clock nearly precisely, Richard knocked on the door. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be expecting or if they were going to go for a theme of sorts and had decided to don a well-cut charcoal suit, with a bag slung over his shoulder containing a change into white oxford and jeans. He put his hands in his pockets as he waited, before promptly pulling them out again nervously when Dean opened.

"Hi," Richard said. "Is Graham here yet? Do I look okay? We never discussed what to wear, so I brought a backup to be sure." He held up the bag. "And some...useful things, which I'll show Graham but I won't show you." The longer Richard talked, the more at ease he was becoming in his own skin. He smiled now. "Show me the room."

"Hi," Dean smiled. "Come in. Graham was here earlier for a bit, then left. He had a few last minute things he said he needed to pick up," Dean ushered Richard in.

"This is a spa suite," Dean explained. "It's got nice two-person Jacuzzi in the bathroom...and, as you can see, the bed is huge," he took Richard's bag and put it on the bed. "Graham suggested a possible scenario to lead up to the...festivities," Dean told him. "Do you want to hear it?"

Richard inclined his head. The suite was huge. They were used to some form of luxury from promotions, but he could tell that this one was a no-expenses-barred kind of deal. Dean had outdone himself for Aidan. Richard put the bag down in the bathroom cupboard, where it wouldn't be in the way and thus wouldn't look too staged, and took off his suit jacket. "It's gorgeous."

That was when he rounded the corner and saw the massive bed. He couldn't help it; he chuckled. "Oh, I reckon that'll be more than enough."

"For back story, we were thinking that you and Graham play a couple, here on business. Aidan is a competitor who's somehow slighted or stolen business from you in the past. You know who I am, but I don't know you," Dean's elegant hands gestured as he spoke.

"I'm killing time in the hotel bar, waiting to meet up with Aidan, and eventually the three of us got to talking. Somehow, perceived or not, I give you the idea that I'm interested in hooking up with the two of you. When it comes time to go see Aidan, I leave, blowing you off. You're kinda drunk, and angry, and you don't like that...so you follow me up to my room and push me inside. Aidan arrives a few minutes later to find you just beginning to try to subdue me," Dean blushed. "He's so shocked by the sight that he's easy to overpower and tie up. You guys can, uh, you know, improvise all you wish."

Richard listened to all of that with fascination. In the end, all he could say was, "So I guess I'm wearing the right outfit." He looked over at the bed, then the two chairs of which one was going to be dragged over for Aidan to be tied to. Richard smoothed his tie. "Graham's going to tie him to the chair, right? I don't think I—" He didn't think he'd be able to do that, while he was still getting into his role. Graham always was the one who got into character faster. "Are we tying you up? Or should we just wait and see what happens?"

The thought was already making him hard, and it would still take nearly an hour before Aidan was going to be here.

"Does that work for you?" Dean asked, looking around with similar butterflies in his stomach. "I mean, if not, you three can all be from the same office and on a business trip, and Aidan's decided to bring me along. You two don't like him so you decide to bring him down a peg or two," Dean shrugged. "Aidan doesn't need to know the scenario. He just wants to see the end result. But me, I'm method. I like a little back story," he smiled. "You should touch me, Richard," he told the other man.

"I should," Richard smiled. "But I won't." They could make the story work. Everything was there and, just in case, he had switched his phone off for the night. He undid the tie and kept his eyes on Dean. "There's plenty of time left. I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind."

Richard did leave for the bathroom and did take off his jacket. He also left the door wide open as he stripped off the remainder of his clothes.

Dean huffed in annoyance and couldn't help but peak at Richard as he undressed, purposely, in his field of vision. There was obviously some sort of tension there with Richard. Dean was just suggesting that perhaps, if he tried to touch Dean now, he'd be less nervous later. He supposed Richard wanted to be nervous.

 _Or maybe he's afraid that if he touches you, he won't be able to stop,_ said the niggling voice at the back of Dean's mind.

"Yeah, right," Dean scoffed as the shower started up.

Three sharp knocks at the door heralded Graham's arrival a few minutes later. 

"Hello, lovely," he growled at Dean when the blond opened the door. Graham sat the brown grocery bag he was carrying aside and before Dean could react, he grabbed Dean and began kissing him, huge hand fisting the curls at the crown of his head.

Dean let out a whimper, which relaxed into a moan; Graham didn't let Dean up for air for a good twenty seconds.

"Jesus," Dean panted, once Graham released him, leaning heavily against the wall. "Graham..."

"There now," Graham smiled wolfishly. " _That's_ out of the way. Second time won't be so awkward. I do hope you two have been warming up."

"Richard doesn't _want_ to warm up," Dean frowned. "And he's wound pretty tight, I think."

Richard didn't hear their conversation from the shower. He had to admit he was slightly disappointed Dean hadn't come in when the opened door was so clearly an invitation, and figured after a short while that when the knock came, that that'd be Graham at the door and his chances of Dean entering the bathroom were down to zero. He closed his eyes and used the time to mentally prepare. He was going to play aggressive, tonight. Graham would probably be better at that than him. Nonetheless, he steeled himself and allowed his mind to wonder what Dean would look like naked and willing.

Well, not exactly _willing_ , but available.

When some fifteen minutes later he was again dressed and his hair toweled dry, Richard decided it was time. He strode back into the bedroom, nodded once at Graham, and pulled him down first for a thorough kiss. "Hello lover," he panted when they came up for air. "You'll never guess who I ran into in the lobby downstairs."

Graham shot Dean a dubious look. "He seems plenty loose now," Graham grinned. "Deano here told me you seemed a bit nervous earlier."

"Well," Dean shrugged, "he did...earlier. I guess he really needed that shower."

The smell of Richard's cologne wafted past him. Dean had always loved the smell.

"Aidan'll be here in thirty minutes," he told the two of them. "Is everything the way you want it to be?"

Richard gave him a curt nod. If he answered properly, he'd break character. Dean was, after all, a cock tease who’d left them in favor of their competition. As such, he didn't deserve Richard answering him nicely. Thirty minutes though. Richard wanted to push him down and have him _now_. He turned to Graham and gestured him to follow him to the bathroom.

There, he picked up his bag, showed the contents and asked his friend, "Useful?"

In the bag was a collection of items, obviously bought especially for this purpose and just out of their wrapping, ranging from a cock ring to heating lube and rope.

Graham chuckled. "Ah, wonderful, wonderful. Good heavens, man," he clapped Richard on the shoulder. "You are really _into_ this, aren't you? I think you're making Dean a little nervous, though."

Richard broke into a smile. "That is the plan. Trust me when I say I'm looking forward to having him on that bed, but we shouldn't forget this is for Aidan. I don't want Dean to be immediately into it when he's supposed to be subdued by two strangers in front of his partner." They had met up the day before, Graham and him, because he needed to make sure Graham had no issues with this. They could both be focusing on Dean, if what Graham suggested was going to happen, they were still rubbing their cocks together way more often than regular friends should.

He should have known better.

"Play along," Richard asked. "And you'll get to have him first."

"This is..." Graham smiled slyly, "well, this is all kinds of crazy, what we're doing. You know that, right? But, I'm ready. Fuck. Yeah. Let's do this."

\- - - - -

Dean drank down a double shot of the whiskey Graham had brought over. It burned in the pit of his stomach, so he chased it with some cold water. When Richard and Graham didn't come out of the bathroom right away, Dean flipped on the television and distractedly flipped through channels.

At last, the bathroom door burst open.

"You didn't think we'd let you get away with teasing us like that, did you?" Graham rumbled from the doorway. 

The remote slipped from Dean's slack fingers. It was happening.


	2. We Are Definitely Going To Need More Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues... just as Aidan dreamed it would.

A cold emanated from Richard's eyes as he allowed Graham to enter the room before him. He stalked to the room's only door and latched it audibly, making sure Dean heard the bolt slide into place.

"Well well," Richard menaced as he walked towards where Dean was sitting, "Dean O'Gorman. Did you honestly think you could lead us on and then get away? Did you think we didn't know how to find your room? The lady at the desk was most eager to help us out."

Richard knocked on the wall. "And soundproof, I've been told." He nodded to Graham to go ahead.

"Look, guys," Dean got to his feet, stumbling a bit over the armchair he'd been seated in, "we were just drinking and talking, killing time. I'm with Aidan, you guys know this. He's your colleague."

"He's our _nemesis,_ " Graham corrected him. "Little bastard's stolen three accounts out from under us in the past two months."

" _Killing time,_ " scoffed Richard. "I don't care if you're with that bastard. You were definitely promising things. I don't like to be toyed with. Do you, Graham? Makes me eager to turn the tables in our own favor, it does." He loosened his neck-tie as he walked up to Dean, leaned down deliberately to show Dean he was both outnumbered and outsized, and breathed against his ear, "And I do love the idea of toying with you, Mr. O'Gorman."

"You don't even _know_ me," Dean felt his heartbeat ratcheting up. "We just met two hours ago! You can't do this," he protested. "You'll lose your jobs, lose your—"

His protests were cut off when Graham grabbed him from behind and clasped a mammoth hand over his mouth. "Hush now, lovely," he whispered in his ear. "It'll go so much better for you if you at least _try_ to enjoy yourself. _We_ certainly will," he added with a dark chuckle.

Richard trailed a finger down Dean's chest. He leisurely made sure to avoid Dean's crotch by circling around it, but he made no mistake that that was where his hand was going to be in the very near future. At the hem of his jeans, he pushed up the shirt and chuckled low. "Look at him, Graham. He's trembling. You have to let me get a taste of th—"

Three pairs of eyes looked to the door when a knock came. Richard blinked and straightened himself. He grinned at Graham and turned to walk to the door. "I guess your boy's early."

Aidan bobbed his head along to the music on his mp3 player. He was feeling good today. Birthdays did tend to have that effect on him, and Dean had woken him so wonderfully that morning, too. He knew that because of Richard's reluctance, any plans for a threesome were off, but nevertheless he loved the idea of Dean booking one of the most gorgeous suites in the hotel for a romantic night.

He blinked when it wasn't Dean who opened the door.

Dean started to call out for Aidan, but Graham merely tightened his grip, especially the hand over Dean's mouth.

"Don't..." Graham whispered in warning. "You know what comes next, lovely."

Dean was terrified of how Aidan would react to the actualization of his fantasy.

"Richard, wh—" Aidan took his earphones off and frowned. Just as he was coming to a realization, he was dragged in and his arm twisted behind his back. "Ow!" he hissed. The door was closed and latched. Roughly Richard dragged him forward, glanced at Graham, and yanked off his own tie. Aidan was forcefully thrown into the chair and had one hand secured before he even knew what was happening. Richard's weight kept the other wrist down.

"Graham, darling," Richard gestured with his free hand. "I need your tie."

"Surely you're joking," Graham's deep voice rumbled against Dean's back. "It's silk!"

But Richard wasn't joking, not if the look in his eye was any indication.

"Bollocks," the Scotsman spat, and slowly relaxed his grip on Dean's waist. "Don't try anything, lovely," he whispered in Dean's ear, "or we'll fuck him instead of you."

Dean didn't try anything—of course—and Graham tossed the tie to Richard.

"Do a good job, Armitage," Graham encouraged. "He's not going to like this."

"You of all people should know my knots," Richard offered his lover-for-one-night a smile. He secured Aidan’s wrists properly, checked them again, then straddled Aidan and patted his cheek slightly painfully. "There you go. Front row seat for you, boy." He leaned low and pressed his mouth forcefully against Aidan's, then pushed off.

While Graham held Dean, Richard started to explore the room. He walked up to a closet, opened it, and grinned. Out of it he drew a curtain rod and a bundle of rope. "You think we can use these?" he asked the Scotsman. "Keep his legs apart or something?"

Dean let out a cry of protest against Graham's restrictive hand and began struggling.

"Oooh, he's like a young colt," Graham nuzzled his face into Dean's neck. "He just needs to be tamed, Richard. We won't need to force his legs open. He's dying to open them for us, aren't you, lovely?"

Dean's eyes flew to Aidan's, trying to read the emotions he was seeing there.

Aidan nodded once, eyes blown with lust. He knew the safe word. For good measure he struggled against the bonds, but other than a short pang of jealousy at what he knew was going to happen, his chest rose and fell strongly. "Let him go!" he played along. "He's done nothing wrong!"

Richard threw the bar next to the bed. "Just in case," he breathed to Graham. "I quite like having to spread him open like this. Go on, don't wait for me." His head whipped around to Aidan then. "Nothing wrong? Ask your boy, Turner, what he's done wrong, what misstep he took that brought us here. We're not leaving until we've had him."

Graham removed his hand from Dean's mouth and the blond gasped for air. "They're lying, Aid," Dean quickly explained. "I was only being friendly. I never led them on in any way. I wouldn't do that. I love _you!_ "

"In his defense," Graham started pushing the struggling Kiwi towards the bed, "he'd had a few drinks. He probably doesn't remember."

Dean gave an anguished cry and pulled out of Graham's grip. His freedom was only momentary, however, as Graham grabbed him by the back of his collar and recaptured his prey. Several buttons burst from Dean's shirt as it was half torn from his body.

"Don't..." No. _Do this_ , Aidan thought. God. He loved Dean, he did, but to have him like this, to have those pleading eyes look up at him and beg him to help even though he was tightly secured to the chair, that did things to him.

Richard noticed that and decided to get on with it. Whereas Graham was pulling Dean back to the bed, Richard walked up to him and edged him forward from the other side. He pushed until Dean lost his balance at the edge of the king sized bed, crawled on top of him, and licked a line up from the start of the v-neck of his undershirt to his jugular, straight into his mouth.

At the same time Richard's hands tore off the rest of Dean’s flannel shirt. As Aidan had responded to the first few buttons, he decided he'd check on what kind of reaction tearing the remaining ones would get him. It wasn't fully an act. Dean smelled so good— _tasted_ so good—under him.

 _I should be fighting...protesting,_ Dean was thinking. Then Richard's tongue entered his mouth and logical thought left him for a few moments.

As buttons flew everywhere, Graham smirked at Aidan. "He's in for it now, Aidan. Seems like a fair trade for stealing those clients out from under us. Your boy's going to love this," he knelt in front of Aidan, eyes flinty, "and so will we."

Graham was at the same time gauging Aidan's reactions. Was he still okay with this? One look down at Aidan's denim clad cock, already straining within the confines of his jeans, told the truth. "We might have to take care of _you_ after," Graham whispered, delivering a smacking, mocking kiss to Aidan's forehead and turning back to join Richard and Dean on the bed.

"Don't you fucking dare," hissed Aidan while he watched Dean be overtaken by a very visibly dominant Richard, who kissed him like there was no tomorrow and who made sure Aidan could see his tongue as it entered Dean's mouth—and Dean's, when he kissed back. It was as filthy as it was sensual. "Dean," he whispered. "I love you." That was heartfelt. "I'm sorry." And that was played.

Richard pulled the shirt off Dean's chest roughly. He ground his hips down and kept him pinned down with a single hand. "Come here Graham," he panted between kisses. "Your turn."

"I thought you'd never ask," Graham, who was becoming thoroughly riled up by the proceedings, didn't feel like wasting time. He reached into the bag sitting next to Aidan on the table and pulled out a length of rope and a bottle of lube, making sure Aidan got a good eyeful of both before he strode past.

The Scot tossed both items on the bed next to Richard and Dean, who was—to his credit—at least feigning a struggle.

Graham removed his dress shirt with practiced fastidiousness as he watched Richard run his hands over Dean. Dean seemed all too willing, and that would not do. When Graham was naked to the waist, he took up the coil of rope. "Hold him down," he told Richard. "I'm going to tie his hands."

Richard shifted his weight to Dean's hips entirely. He grinned when that made Dean squirm to get away before there was rope around his wrists. "Don't be afraid," he licked his lips. "We'll make you feel very good." There was a flicker of an unstaged smile for reassurance for only Dean to see. Richard looked over his shoulder at Aidan. "As long as he can take it. And I don't think he can handle the both of us."

Graham tested the rope and gave it a good tug. Once it stayed, Richard sighed, pleased. He got off of Dean and stood admiring the handiwork. Dean looked flushed and helpless. "I'm sorry," Richard snapped out of it and shook his head, "but this is going too slowly."

Without more than that, he set about removing all of Dean's clothes until he lay fully naked and bound on the expensive sheets, with no chance to cover himself up. It was beautiful and it shot straight to Richard's groin. Graham was definitely taking his time with everything that wasn't putting his hands on Dean. Richard decided he had enough of that. He reeled the second chair out from under the table and sat down next to Aidan.

"All yours, love," he nodded to Graham. "Stretch him up for me."

Graham had tied Dean's hands, tightly, crossed over his chest. At first, it had seemed like Dean had the advantage. But Dean was quickly realizing that Graham knew exactly what he was doing.

"Do you know why I tied your hands like that?" Graham stood over him, as if daring Dean to leap up and try to escape. "It keeps your hands exactly where I want them... out of my way."

Playing into Graham's scenario, Dean pulled his legs up under him quickly and began scooting backwards and away from Graham. But Graham wasted no time in grabbing his ankle and yanking him back.

"You aren't going anywhere, lovely...except on your stomach," Graham flipped him with little effort. "My _god_ , you have the most adorable ass on the planet!" he gave Dean's right cheek a resounding, unexpected slap, earning a small cry from Dean. "Have you ever seen such a perfect ass?" Graham turned to Richard.

"I am seeing one now," Richard leaned back and undid the top button from his pants. He drew lines on the outside of the fabric there, biting his lip like he was alone in the room, and certainly not with Aidan next to him, staring at the hand with big eyes before back to his boyfriend on his knees. They were right, the both of them. Dean had the perfect ass. So much that Aidan wanted out of this chair and run his hands over it. He moved against his bonds and realized to his dismay that the knots really _were_ well done.

"You'd better do something with that ass soon though," Richard breathed, "or I will. Go on. Put a finger in him."

"Oh, I intend to put far more than a finger into this one," Graham met Richard's challenge. "But that seems like a good place to start, doesn't it?" he leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear, making a show of uncapping the bottle in Dean's line of vision. "I'd tell you to relax, but something tells me you're already a pro at this," Graham cupped Dean's left butt cheek with one giant hand, using his thumb to expose Dean's hole.

"Please," Dean spoke up finally. "Don't do this. There's still time for you to pack up your stuff and just go. No harm, no foul."

"Well, there's time, of course," Graham drizzled lube slowly into the small of Dean's back and ran a finger through it, "but I'd rather use it more productively, lovely." With a practiced twist of his hand, he wriggled his middle finger and slipped it easily inside of Dean, who let out a cry that couldn't exactly be construed as pain.

"What say we give them a show?" Graham slowly began fucking Dean with the digit, his left hand holding Dean down at the neck to keep him from struggling. Dean's breathing grew more erratic quickly when Graham sped up and added a second finger.

"Now," Graham smiled up at Aidan, "let's see if we can find..."

Dean gave a groan of pleasure and his body jolted as if struck by lightning.

"Heh, got it," Graham began nibbling up and down Dean's spine.

"P-please," Dean murmured. "Just get it over with!"

Richard kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his clothing entirely, still lounging in the chair next to Aidan as if they were watching a movie. Normally so reserved, he cocked his eyebrow at Aidan when he saw him looking at his nakedness. "Like what you see?" he asked in a low voice. His hand pumped his cock lazily. There was no urgency; Richard was going to take his time tonight.

Dean, wantonly spread on the bed, did things to Richard… unspeakable things that he thought he'd never have before this night. He couldn't help it, he needed more of that. He needed his own fingers in there. Or Dean's mouth around his hardness. Richard groaned. Yes. He got up and moved onto the bed. Fingers carded gently in Dean's hair, like he was soothing him while Graham worked his fingers further inside.

When he rested comfortably propped up against the headboard, Richard spread his legs and whispered, "Graham, move him."

"Well now," Graham smiled, "looks like Richard has little snack for you, lovely. He does look good enough to eat, doesn't he?"

When Dean didn't answer, Graham jammed his fingers into Dean's prostate, eliciting a yelp.

"Y-yes!" Dean stuttered. "Yes."

"Well then," Graham didn’t remove his fingers, but rather used them to urge Dean to his knees and between Richard's legs. "Go to town. And don't even think of biting him, or I'll beat the shit out of your boyfriend."

Dean looked wrecked from Graham's ministrations, but when faced with Richard, his eyes brightened. For a moment, he simply looked at Richard, as if begging permission. So much was at stake here.

Then, Graham prodded him again. Dean cried out, forehead resting on Richard's shoulder. "I'm okay," he whispered to Richard. "Feels so fucking _good,_ " he told him.

Richard whispered back, "You're so fucking hot, you know that? Your boyfriend over there is getting quite the show." His eyes steeled back into his role and all of a sudden the iron grip from two hands pushed his head down into the Brit's lap, his cock pushing with force against his mouth until he opened it for him. When Dean took him in, Richard's head fell back. "Oh god," he breathed. "Add a finger. I don't care if it's too tight. Add a fucking finger, or I swear..."

Aidan's mouth was dry. He longed to touch Dean too, to be part of the game. But those weren't the rules. "Dean," he panted. "Dean, baby. You're doing great. Let them have it. The sooner it'll be over."

He didn't care if anyone noticed. Aidan was hard, his pupils wide with lust, and the moan that fell from his lips definitely wasn't one of discomfort.

Dean heard Aidan's moan over the rushing of blood in his ears. Despite the days of planning and anticipating, it was still surreal being filled at both ends. Dean knew he should be struggling; he hoped his trembling could be written off as fear, for Aidan's sake.

As it stood, Dean was primed—primed and dying for more, which Graham soon added in the form of another finger, which immediately stretched him further and sought out his pleasure center with expert aim.  
Dean's gasp had Richard hissing and bucking up into his mouth.

"Goddamn," Graham raised his eyes to Aidan, "this was such a good idea."

Aidan licked his lips. "What do you mean, idea?" he prompted, making sure his voice sounded surprised. Graham knew by the twinkle in his eyes that he was playing around, but Dean couldn't see him, and it was Dean that the words were for. "You're forcing him. What kind of idea is that?"

"You would not be saying that if you were in my position," Richard's breathing came erratic. When Dean wouldn't bob his head—his hands tied in front of his chest didn't give him a lot of choice—Richard held him by his jaw and thrust up instead. "God, Aidan, haven't you ever tied him up? Wanted to? Such a fine small mouth. The perfect fit. Just a little force," he pushed up, and Dean nearly gagged, "and ah, there's the back of his throat. Suck it, Dean. Hollow those lovely cheeks for me and take it."

" _My_ idea, of course, you little fool," Graham regained his composure. "For me and my mate here to follow your boy up here." Though his eyes were locked with Aidan's brown ones, Graham continued to rigorously finger fuck Dean. "He's quite a cock slut, isn't he? Ah, but for Richard, who wouldn't be?"

Every sound around Dean, every sensation, was heightened. Richard was _amazing_ in his insistence and Graham was playing his part to the hilt.

Aidan's mouth hung open as he strained against his bonds. His body was on fire. On the bed before him was his naked partner, with his mouth around a naked Richard. The only one still partly dressed was Graham. He had assumed Graham to be faster than Richard about it. The surprise was pleasant, Aidan thought.

Richard finally pushed Dean's lips off his erection. He slipped lower on the bed, jostling the blond while still making sure Graham had him writhing, until he was fully under him. Richard's hands cupped Dean's face and pushed a finger in, which he followed by a consuming kiss. What Dean didn't know was that Richard was lining himself up perfectly for Graham to reach his own cock as well. Dean was still painfully untouched when it came to his erection—and Richard liked it that way.

There was just a little something missing to be entirely safe that Dean didn't climax too soon. "Get my bag," Richard ordered Graham. "Condoms and ring."

Dean gave a prolonged whimper as Graham pulled his long fingers out of him. "Don't," he begged Richard, when the Brit let him up for air. "Please, don't do this in front of Aidan."

"He's loving every minute of it," Graham chuckled, placing two condoms and a cock ring on the bed and stripping proficiently out of his own pants and underwear. "Aren't you, Aidan?"

As it wasn't the safe word, Richard knew he didn't have to fear. Still Dean's request sounded so sincere that it tugged on his heart. Well, that wouldn't do. "The whole point," he breathed, "is to do this in front of Aidan. Teach him a lesson. If he doesn't respect what is ours, why are we supposed to respect what is his? It's nothing personal to you, O'Gorman. Or it wouldn't have been if you hadn't all but flaunted yourself in front of us. I'm going to enjoy having you. And if Graham behind you doesn't hurry up, I think I'll have you first."

Aidan moaned at those words.

"First... last?" Graham chuckled. "Why are we even fighting over it? I say we fuck him at the same time!"

Dean tensed and Richard pulled him in for another kiss.

"Goodness, yes," Graham reached underneath Dean and with an obviously practiced motion, slipping the cock ring around Dean's aching cock and balls.

Dean cried out into Richard's mouth.

"See?" Graham's grey eyes glittered. "Dean's all for it. Rich?"

Richard was still in character when he hesitated. "Both of us? He'll barely be able to hold one of us, let alone make room for both." While he played Dean's advocate, he couldn't help but run his hands over the roundness of the blond’s ass and want that—Richard was in no way a saint, or going to be easy on Dean. "He's not stretched enough for both of us, Graham."

That was indeed a challenge to Graham, as well as a reminder for Dean to decide whether he really wanted this, or whether he was going to back out.

The three of them had agreed on the safe word "silver." This would have been the perfect time for Dean to say it. Instead, he turned his head and looked Graham square in the eye.

"Both at once?" he scoffed, adding to the challenge. "Just means you'll be done faster, right?"

Graham threw back his head in what could only be described as an evil laugh. "Oh ho! I like this one, Aidan! He's got fire. Richard, my friend, we are definitely going to need more lube."

"Get it, then," Richard told Graham. "I'll keep him busy in the mean time." He caught sight of Aidan, who was looking back at him with a look that said Dean agreeing to this turned him on immensely and that they had his full approval. Richard smirked. He slithered a hand between them and propped Dean further up. While Richard couldn't reach his entrance properly from there, he could touch himself just fine. Stroke after stroke had his fist skim Dean's cock and yet give him nothing more than that. "You like this?" he breathed against Dean. "I'll let you in me if you want."

Dean's eyes grew wide and he shook his head minutely so that Aidan couldn't see. _No,_ it implied. _That's not why we're here. And I can't give thought to doing it, Rich. Ever._

"Untie me," Dean demanded of Richard quietly. "Do you have to go along with every idea your mate comes up with? You could go to jail for this!"

Having overheard, Graham replied, "You won't tell anyone, for two reasons," he informed Dean. "First, you're too ashamed...and second, you're enjoying this too much. Dicks don't lie, lovely." He punctuated this with a tap to Dean's pert ass.

"Dicks have minds of their own," Dean muttered. "You're a pig!"

"I'm a pig with a very big cock," Graham corrected, letting Dean get a glimpse of it for the first time. Its size certainly gave him pause.

Under him, Richard nodded. At least, he thought, he had offered and tried. There were going to be no regrets later on. He gently pecked Dean on the lips and drew a coarse nail along the line of his shaft—and no more than that. " _In_ him," he panted. "Let him get used to that first." He licked his lips and looked at Graham over Dean’s shoulder. "He'll have enough trouble with just that as it is. But god, make it quick, because I'm dying to feel that tightness around me."

Where Richard was perfectly proportioned, Graham was extremely well-endowed. Impressively so. But Dean wasn't about to back out now. He could take this. He had prepared. He'd even done some online reading about what he could do for his body to prevent embarrassing accidents and other assorted problems associated with double penetration. He'd done them all. He was ready.

"I've seen bigger," Dean shrugged, in his finest Bragi voice, and he turned to Aidan and shot him a confident wink.

 _Fuck me,_ he lamented inwardly, however. _This is going to be rough._

Graham wasn't stingy with the lube. He knew better. Dean's body wasn't rejecting him, that was for certain, so that would certainly make this easier. He hoped Dean wasn't biting off more than he could chew.

"Gonna fuck you now, lovely," he warned the blonde. Yes, Aidan had wanted it to look like rape, but Graham still took his time. Anything else would be too painful.

Aidan strained against the bonds. God, he wished one of them could touch him. Even just a single stroke—anything more than what he was getting now. He couldn't touch himself and he knew he was leaking. It was torture. He should have asked for them to leave him one hand, or to involve him in the game. Instead he was forced to watch as Dean's body trembled in anticipation for the incredible girth of Graham. Richard, under him, was stroking his own cock, no doubt in need of physical attention himself.

Indeed, Richard let his head fall back and breathed to the man, "Fuck, put those fingers in me when your cock's in him. I can't wait much longer and I need more than this." This was not for Aidan—this was for Richard himself.

Richard was _really_ getting into this, Dean smiled to himself. The thought of Graham's gigantic fingers in Richard's tight, pale ass helped keep his mind off the growing pressure he was feeling from Graham's cock. It felt as if he were going to explode, and yet he was sure Graham was only about halfway seated. It was just on the shy side of painful. He was _not_ going to use the safe word. Not with only half a dick inside him. He needed something to take his mind off it.

He dipped his head down and bit down on one of Richard's nipples, a bit more roughly than he probably should have, but Graham had chosen at that moment to slide the rest of the way home. He whimpered. It did hurt. He needed to keep his mouth busy to keep from crying out.

In his chair, Aidan moaned at what he saw. "You're all the way in?" he breathed, like he was about to command Graham to move. He didn't; he could see that Dean was still adjusting. It was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen. Aidan never had the opportunity to really see Dean from this angle when he was being fucked, because it'd be Aidan doing the fucking. To know Graham's size and to see that fully disappear in Dean's tight ass, to _know_..."God, you're all the way in," he panted. "Oh, fucking god, that's—that's incredible."

If Dean played his role right, Aidan expected him to look at him with a betrayed look. Aidan didn't care. If this was a play, then he could play he was shifting from horror to being fucking aroused.

Richard pulled Dean's mouth to his own and kissed him with a fury, parting only briefly when a finger pushed inside of him, before claiming Dean's mouth and all of his attention while Graham played with both of them.

The fullness in his channel kept Dean's attention; he barely heard Aidan's words. He wished his arms were free so he could take some of his weight off of Richard, but he rather enjoyed the feeling of helplessness that came with being so easily lifted, turned and manipulated by these two men. And god, they were so hot. Graham was _so_ good with his fingers, and Richard's kisses alone were enough to make him come.

That is, if he were capable of it.

Dean could tell when those fingers breached Richard, as he groaned into his mouth lustily and Dean caught it with his tongue and volleyed it back. It was only going to get worse when Graham started moving.

Richard's hand finally wrapped around more than his own erection, rubbing Dean's against his. There was an urgency beginning to build in the way he moved. Though Dean was bound, Richard was the one getting desperate for release. He started moving his hand more firmly. It was also a veiled attempt at distracting Dean enough to ease up. "How are you doing?" he whispered between kisses. "Is it still too much? Do you think you can have more? I can't wait to be in you, but I can't wait to see him move in you either."

"Burns," Dean murmured in Richard's ear, "but it's getting better. He's so _big_ ," the blonde gasped, humping into Richard's grip. "God, but I want it. Want you in there too, Richard."

Graham grinned at Dean's words, which weren't quite loud enough for Aidan to hear.

"Ready for a ride, lovely?" Graham asked, grabbing Dean's hips with his massive hands.

"I'm ready for you to drop dead!" Dean hissed, groaning in pain-laced pleasure.

"He's ready," Graham grinned at Aidan. "Can your heart take this, Aidan?"

Aidan paused at that, considered it for as much as his addled brain was capable of proper thought, and nodded. There were going to be no regrets. "Take him."

Richard increased the pressure around Dean's cock and did his best to help him through the initial sting with distraction. He started kissing his neck, marked it with a bite that wasn't his to make but he was sure Aidan could forgive or cover later with a bigger one and suddenly took in a sharp breath. "Christ, Graham," he hissed. "Again. How does he feel?"

"Considering how the little slut comes off, he's rather tight," Graham told Richard. "Of course, he won't be when I'm done with him!" He angled several thrusts to peg Dean's prostate in rapid succession and Dean collapsed on top of Richard, keening and writhing.

Dean was riding the fine edge where pleasure and pain met. Everything else was a far away buzz.

 _Take him._ Aidan's voice. The words permeated his consciousness. Aidan was getting into it.

"Aidan, no!" Dean gasped. At last the betrayed look Aidan had been expecting, came. "Are you..." he cried between thrusts, "trading this for those stolen accounts?"

Graham gave Dean's ass a slap to punctuate the words, as if it were already a done deal.

"I'm not trading anything babe," Aidan shook his head. "They're not getting any more from me than what they're already having. I can't do anything. But you should know how hot they make it look, even if I hate them for doing it. I hate them for making me love this. I'm so sorry." His eyes were blazing with lust. "Are you okay? Please, just hang in there. Do it for me."

At the same time, Richard panted, "Let me. Raise him up, Graham."

Dean looked then, for all the world, like he'd been tossed to the wolves. "You _love_ this?" Dean voice betrayed his pain as he allowed Graham to re-position him.

Beneath him, Richard's eyes were engulfed by his lust-blown pupils. The air was full of electricity. Dean felt if he didn't come soon he might die. Something big was about to happen.

It took but a second for Graham to pull out and for Richard to already be at the entrance, claiming a way in. They never shared the space, though they skimmed each other in electrifying ways. Richard had always found Graham to have an attractive masculinity. Where Dean was more delicate, Graham was stout. He had never wanted for Graham to be inside him however until this moment. Richard thrust his hips upward again and again, lost in his bliss. Dean was still too tight, but already so loose.

"Your fingers," he commanded Graham. "Stretch him around me. Touch me when I'm in him."

Dean would never, _ever_ , say it out loud, but he had always found Richard irresistible. From his piercing blue eyes, aquiline nose, deep sexy voice and that smirk...they had been the stuff of his dreams, long before he and Aidan had hooked up. And now, at last, he was lying here being fucked by Richard Armitage. If only Richard knew of his obsession. But it had to be evident on his face.

He felt a shift the second Richard easily sheathed himself.

"Oh...god," Dean moaned, unable to control the words that sprang from his lips. The angle was perfect. Graham supported him around the waist with one hand, while the fingers of his other hand circled Dean's rim, which clung tightly to Richard's cock. They fit like a glove...a glove that was about to have extra fingers jammed in for good measure.

"I'm sure he's a bit of let-down after me, lovely," Graham crooned, "but I can help with that." He slipped his index finger in alongside of Richard’s cock.

"Size and skill, love, they're two different things," Richard looked up into his eyes and, without leaving Graham, he thrust forward against Dean's spot—dragging Graham's finger in at the same time. "I'll be damned if I'm going to be a let-down." He fondled Dean's sack with one hand while the other roamed his chest and pushed a digit inside his mouth. The hand moved further and further, until it stroked Graham's inside. "How are you doing, Dean?" he asked. "Can you take us so far?"

Aidan let his head fall back. "Untie me," he pleaded suddenly. "Let me—oh, anyone, touch me, for goodness' sake."

Dean nodded, drawing Richard's finger deeper, working it with his tongue. Richard soon withdrew the digit to move his hand to Dean's ass, to help hold him open for Graham.

Then Dean spoke up, jerking his head in Aidan's direction. "You leave him just as he is," he growled. "Fucker. Let him sweat."

"Bad Dean," Graham circled his already tormented hole with a second finger as he coated it with lube. "So, so _bad._ " He punctuated this by easing that digit inside as well.

"Guh... shit," Dean lowered his sweaty head to Richard's chest. "Fuuuuck."

"It's good, then?" Graham wondered.

"Fuck you and your fingers," Dean gasped.

"Quite the other way around, love," Richard dragged him down so he was once again hunched forward. "It seems we're fucking you with ours. Just one more, and you know what will happen next, don't you?" He pushed the lube, lying forgotten on the bed, in Graham's direction. To him the honor. By now Dean was stretched enough to hold a whole hand. For such a small frame, compared to Richard and Graham, that was both astonishing and incredibly erotic. Richard wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last himself, either. The friction of digits circling his erection while he thrust again and again into the tight heat was maddening. His breath was erratic and his fingers demanding.

Aidan couldn't take it. He was so turned on that it was becoming literally painful. His flushed erection throbbed against the confines of his jeans and he yearned to be filled or to fill, whatever meant he could ride out this arousal and finally find his release.

"You'll help me when this is over, won't you?" he whimpered pitifully. "I love you, I love you so much."

 _Pain in my ass_ is what Dean was thinking. But it was more than just pain. So much more. When getting fucked, often the cock would miss his prostate...but now, he was so full, it was impossible for his prostate _not_ to be stimulated on every single pass.

If Richard hadn't put that cock ring on him, he'd have come several times over already. This much pleasure, so close to torture, was maddening. Tears came to his eyes, unbidden, and fell on Richard's chest.

"Will we help him?" Graham wondered, locking eyes with Richard. "Or should we throw him on Dean's mercies?"

"No mercy," Dean muttered, as Graham 's ring finger joined the others. "Nnngh, Grahammmmm...." Dean felt as if he might have lost a few moment's time.

Richard pulled him close with one hand and rested Dean's forehead against his own. It was unexpectedly intimate. Then again, he did have his cock and one digit crammed into him. Acts like that tended to create a bond. "Relax," he spoke hotly against Dean's lips. "You're doing so well. I never expected you to take so much. We're almost there. You feel so incredible, Dean. Let us make you feel incredible too." He then stilled his hips and focused only on Graham's fingers stretching Dean's boundaries to the max.

It was quite the sight. Here lay Dean, on his knees with his ass angled just so that Richard could stay in, as well as three firm digits. None of them moved, nor did Richard's hips. The only thing that happened at that moment was a delicate, desirous kiss shared between Dean and Richard as the three of them waited for it to become comfortable.

Finally Richard pulled out his own finger. Immediately the stretch became easier to bear. "More lube," he told Graham as he continued to kiss Dean. "Now, this may hurt, but it's also going to be very good if you let it be."

Dean felt terribly vulnerable and fuller than he'd ever been, but he trusted Graham and Richard— _oh god,_ it felt incredible. Lube was everywhere, squelching and running down his inner thighs. Surely his cock was weeping all over poor Richard. They had done this to him. And they weren't finished.

He realized he was nodding. "Y-yes," he agreed. "M'ready. Do it, Graham. I'm okay."

The rape scenario seemed to be forgotten, fallen by the wayside in lieu of their pleasure.

Dean opened his eyes to lock gazes with Richard. "Hold me?" he begged.

Richard's mouth drew his own down while he complied. One hand stroked through the messy hair, while the other drew Dean's own precum over his shaft and started moving. "You're doing great," he whispered. It didn't show, but Richard was nervous too. He had never done this before. There was a chance he could hurt Dean tremendously if they did this wrong. That wasn't the only reason he was nervous; the larger part was anticipation. It was also the first time he was going to actually feel Graham's cock. While in Dean. If Dean was a wanton mess, then Richard was no better.

Aidan sat very still on the chair. His eyes were wide as Graham moved aside and readjusted. He held his breath and whimpered when the minute sounds became audible. Aidan could hear Dean's breathing. He could hear the tiny sounds he made. He could even hear the wetness of both the kiss and Richard's slick fist rhythmically stroking his lover.

Breathtaking. Maddening. Everything he thought he wanted was before him, and Aidan couldn't have it.

Aidan thrashed in agony and suffering a madly beating heart when Graham finally stilled. Aidan vowed there and then that when this was over, Dean was going to do this to him too. They could think of something to fill in for Graham or Richard. "Dean? Dean, how does it feel?"

"Hurts," Dean croaked. "Fuck, it hurts... but don't stop," he told the two men bracketing him. "P-please, don't stop," his breath hitched as Graham fully seated himself inside him.

"I know it's a lot, lovely," Graham murmured in Dean's ear. "You're doing so _well_ ," he told him, running his huge hands up and down along Dean's flank as if soothing a skittish horse. "I can think of many a man who'd have run away screaming by now."

"Can't run," Dean gasped. "Tied... up." He trembled in Richard's arms like a baby bird.

"He won't last much longer," Graham told Richard. "You all right?" his hand found Richard's hip. "I know you can't move much. You won't have to."

"You're amazing," Richard entrusted to Dean, before looking up at Graham. "I don't think I'll last much longer either. You're fucking amazing, yourself." Graham really was made of a different size category. Richard wished it were him in between Dean and Graham right now, because he couldn't help but wonder how that cock would feel, buried inside himself. Against better judgment Richard tried to move, and found that indeed he couldn't. "Come here," he gestured, and kissed Graham for a long time over Dean's shoulder.

He thought it was safe to say Dean wasn't the only one getting fucked today. God, it was like a big, wet fist was squeezing him tightly, but it wouldn't move. So although Richard was part of the duality taking Dean, he let go and fell back on the bed to have Graham and Dean do with him as they pleased.

"Unghhh," Dean leaned his forehead heavily against Richard's. "How is it you two have _not_ had sex yet?" he let out what could only be described as a squeak as Graham's turgid cock caught the edge of his well-worked and puffy hole.

"Gotta... gotta cum. P-please...let me," he begged the pair.

"I'd say he's earned it," Graham leaned forward and kissed Dean's sweat soaked back, at the same time slipping his hand between their bodies and carefully removing the cock ring. "There now, lovely. Have your release." He slowly and painstakingly fucked in and out of Dean, his own dick painfully aware of every bump and crevice of Dean and Richard it came in contact with.

Dean's words had their effect on Richard, because then, alongside the overpowering feeling of being inside Dean alongside Graham, came the image of Graham fucking only him, without Dean included in the package. He had never thought that out of agreeing to do this, Richard would find himself desiring someone else.

They were supposed to be doing this for Aidan, but who was he kidding? He'd long forgotten about Aidan’s presence in the room.

Helpless as he was to move or to snake his hand back between them, with Dean pressed flush against him, Richard set about removing the knots. Dean had nowhere else to go, and Richard was eager to see how Dean was going to enjoy it with his hands unbound. He kissed his neck, bit the skin and wrapped his arms around him for a kiss as the rope came undone.

Already Richard was falling apart.

Dean was barely aware of what was going on around him. He felt as if he were floating, tethered to the world only by the constant, demanding stimulation of his prostate. He was so full and the pleasure was a white-hot beacon—persistent, ever present.

When his bound hands fell free, Dean collapsed chest-to-chest with Richard. He could hear himself keening then, though he hadn't been aware he was doing it. He meant to raise his arms, to hold Richard, touch them both...but he couldn't. He could do nothing but take what they were dishing out.

The time seemed to stretch on and on, but it was only two minutes or so after Graham removed the constrictive cock ring that Dean came undone. His body grew taut, clamping down, a momentary vise, on the two men sheathed inside him. Pleasure exploded through him and a whiteness came over his vision.

When Dean climaxed, Graham wasn't long to follow after, hips stuttering as he tried madly not to hump Dean's poor abused ass any harder. He had the presence of mind to reach down and give Richard's balls a gentle squeeze.

Dean, since he'd come, seemed to have passed out momentarily. It was no surprise.

When Richard came, though he didn't mean to, the slickness that Graham had coated his cock and Dean's interior with combined with the unresponsiveness of Dean, who had the perfect angle but not for Richard, shook and slipped out. Richard's eyes were wide open and he gasped for air, staring at the ceiling.

He wasn't ever going to have better sex.

"Christ," he hissed. "Fuck, that's—that was—" Exhausted, he let his head fall to the side and looked at Aidan, who bore the appearance of a desperate man in need of much more than what he was currently getting. Richard smiled, licked his salty lips and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Hair matted against his skin. "Happy birthday, Aid."

Aidan nodded helplessly.

Graham and Richard exchanged a knowing look and Richard shrugged helplessly, still supporting an insensate Dean, who—unconscious or not—gave a pained whimper when Graham withdrew his cock from his channel.

To his dismay, Graham noted there was a bit of blood on the condom...but he'd expected more. Aidan didn't need to see it, so he quickly rolled it off—Richard’s as well—and discarded them in a nearby trashcan.

" _Now_ then, birthday boy," a naked Graham prowled towards Aidan. "What shall we do with you?" He undid Richard's knots with an ease that surely must have flabbergasted Aidan, then pulled the Irishman up out of his chair.

"Oh, look at you," Graham cooed. He turned Aidan to face the bed, slotting his taller body behind him. One hand crept to the button on Aidan's jean's and popped it open. "We fucked your boyfriend until he passed out," he whispered in Aidan's ear, huge hand palming his cock. "What do you think of that?"

The only movement from the pair on the bed was Richard's lethargic hand smoothing wet curls away from Dean's face.

Aidan reached out his hand and stroked Dean's cheek. "Incredible." He had never gotten Dean knocked out. Then again, he didn't think he had ever been this painfully aroused. Graham's hand was so very welcome—and yet he wanted Dean to be mentally there with him. "Wait for him," he whispered. "I got him to do this, it's his choice what he wants done with me now." If he were honest, he wanted Richard and Graham, well, not _away,_ but he longed to have Dean to himself, to kiss him and hold him, and have him be the judge of how to satisfy Aidan in that part that wasn't already so very satisfied. "That was...wow. How are you two?"

"Considering I've been lying here on my back most of the time, I'm beat," Richard admitted. "Dean's heavier than he looks," he smiled.

But Graham didn't let up on Aidan. "This seems painful, boyo," he ran his long finger up the length of Aidan's erection. "Let us bring you off. Then you and your lovely can celebrate properly."

"Us?" Aidan's eyes were on Richard. His wrists hurt by his own design. He shouldn't have tried to get off the chair so desperately when Graham joined Richard inside his boyfriend. Aidan bit his lip and tried not to let it show how badly he wanted it because he wanted Dean to wake up and be there with him—Dean, who had never agreed to Graham or Richard touching _him_ —but it didn't take long before he closed his eyes and let Graham do whatever he wanted.

"You're ready to burst, aren't you, love?" Graham wondered. "Lie down next to Richard." He nudged Aidan onto the bed. "We won't hurt you."

The sound of Aidan's voice so close to his ear roused Dean. "Mmm, hey," he reached lazily for Aidan, eyes open to the merest slits. "I just had the weirdest dream..."

Aidan smiled, suddenly overwhelmingly filled with love for this man. "Hi love," he whispered while he allowed Graham to move him next to Richard and any which way he wanted. "Not a dream. You were _incredible_. How are you feeling?"

Dean chuckled, eyes drooping. Then, realization returned — he was lying on top of Richard. The wet, aching feeling between his legs a tangible reminder of what had just happened. "Did you like it?" he caressed Aidan's face, unable to hide the flush of embarrassment that came over him. His eyes fell to the opened vee of Aidan's jeans and the nearly purple erection present there. "Huh, guess that answers my question. Happy Birthday, Aid. Can we... _do_ something about that for you?"

Aidan kissed him. That moment, only him and Dean mattered. "I love you so much," another kiss that ended with their lips audibly parting. "Thank you."

Richard moved under Dean. He waited until he thought it was safe that he wouldn't be intruding upon the intimate moment, then said, "I think I speak for Graham too when I say that we wouldn't mind helping you out there if you want."

"Why should I have all the fun?" Dean asked with a soft smile. "You two wore me out," he confessed. He really didn't want to roll off of Richard's comfortable warmth, but he did so, rolling onto Richard's other side, so that Aidan was now sandwiched between Richard and Graham.

Dean pulled a pillow under his head and yawned. "I know it's not my birthday, but I'm not adverse to a little show." He reached over Richard's waist and took Aidan's hand in his own. "Let them."

Aidan's eyes latched onto Dean's with both surprise and contentment. _Are you sure?_ they meant to say. His cock was trying to tell him that yes, yes it was okay, now get a move on. But Aidan waited a little longer before he started sliding down his jeans completely and stripped the legs off with his feet. His eyes sought out Richard, his fingers tangling in his hair and pulling his mouth down to his chest.

Aidan desperately needed release.

Far too spent to consider being jealous, and genuinely feeling the pain of Aidan's predicament, Dean nodded his consent and settled back to at last be a spectator. When it became clear that Aidan had a preference for Richard, Graham got up and lit a cigarette, moving around to the other side of the bed next to Dean.

"Are you in pain?" he asked the blond quietly, so that Aidan couldn't hear. "You're going to need to get cleaned up. There was...blood," he whispered.

Dean nodded, blushing. "I imagine there was. It was overwhelming, and you're so much bigger than I expected. It was good, Graham. Very good," he lay back, accepting the cigarette from Graham and taking a long pull.

They watched as Richard rolled on top of Aidan and moved his mouth to wring a proper kiss from him. One night, and he had kissed three people he never thought to be kissing. Aidan was still dressed in his shirt when Richard roamed his hands over him, down his flanks and to his hips. He was slow about it—his body was spent and most of his system needed a good kick start to get back going—but when Richard finally found the strength, he moved down on him.

Aidan followed him with lidded eyes and a lust that needed satisfying. "Wh..." he started. Any remaining syllables were swallowed when Richard wrapped his lips around him, to be scrambled into an unidentifiable mess of gasps and deep breaths. "Fuck, Rich."

Graham knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he talked his friend Richard into joining him in the sack, alone. Despite their professional and friendly relations, he'd never quite considered it...until now. Richard, usually so in control and suave, had come undone tonight, and the vulnerability was so fucking sexy. Graham had to have him. And soon.

"So hot," Dean whispered reverently, not wanting to interrupt the pair on the bed. "Richard's so much wilder than I expected," he told Graham, handing the cigarette back to him. He chuckled. "I don't even smoke."

"You were smoking tonight, lovely," Graham patted his ass affectionately. He got up to go to the bathroom and returned with a wet, warm washcloth, with which he proceeded to give Dean a preliminary cleaning. "We _do_ make a mess, don't we?"

Dean was enraptured with the scene before him. Aidan was wrecked by what he'd witnessed, and it showed. He arched his back off the bed when Richard slid all the way down and groaned when he remembered what he had said, right before he had forced Dean to deep throat him. "Touch me," he whimpered. "I need—oh, I need you inside me. Or Graham. But something, and something fast."

Richard looked up at Graham. Graham seemed to be enjoying winding down though, so Richard complied and nudged a finger in, at the same time lapping his tongue against his cock in every way he could.

Richard chanced a curve of his finger to see what Aidan was like with his spot stimulated.

Aidan unfortunately couldn't take anything more. With a cry he arched off the bed and clutched the sheets, convulsing through the tremors of his poorly abused body, and unloaded violently.

While Richard drained him to the last stop, Aidan's fingers scrambled at the nape of his neck and legs wrapped around his lower back.

"Oh man," Graham groaned. "That's enough to make me want to go again..." Indeed, Dean could feel Graham's arousal prodding his back occasionally.

Dean rolled to face him, blue eyes wide. "You and Rich should get a room, spend the weekend."

"My thoughts exactly, lovely," Graham leaned to kiss him on the forehead. "My thoughts exactly."

"Thank you, Graham," Dean hugged him tightly, well past being embarrassed. "Thank you so much for being willing to do this."

"I loved every minute of it," Graham told him. "And it's clear Richard did, too."

"And me," Aidan breathlessly added. As soon as Richard gave him space, he allowed his limbs to finally come to rest. Aidan looked rather boneless in the way he occupied half of the bed. He rolled onto his side, his hands reaching out for Dean's. "Lie with me?" he asked him with the sleepiest puppy eyes.

Richard, well, Richard was left looking at Graham. "That was...quite good, actually," he admitted. Graham's erection against his own, he meant yet did not say. "I expected you to be demanding." He smiled. "You don't disappoint."

Dean slid easily into Aidan's arms, head coming to rest on his shoulder and tipping up to kiss him leisurely on the mouth.

"Happy thirtieth," he murmured, pushing errant sweaty curls from Aidan's forehead.

"I think Deano's onto something," Graham leaned back on his elbow. "Shall we see if they have any more rooms available, Rich?" His grey eyes twinkled. "I, for one, am far too tired to drive back to the lot."

"You should," Dean grinned. "We'll meet you for brunch tomorrow."

Aidan pulled apart from Dean at that. "Please have a shower first. Or a bath. Then let us treat to you a fine dinner. If," it dawned on him, "you haven't got plans after the shower. Like," he coughed in amusement at Richard's as of yet unsuspecting expression, "getting some sleep. In that case I'll owe you dinner tomorrow."

He didn't stop to see what they would do. One of them he heard pick up the curtain rod they had ended up not using and put it back in the closet. He made a mental note to remember that for later. But all of his attention was on Dean, who had been the epicenter of attention—who had had two very large men in him for Aidan, and who had looked so entrancing while having them. Aidan wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you so much," he whispered again. "How about, when we're alone, I'm going to run you a hot bath and we take a long time doing absolutely nothing?"

"Yes," Dean lay his forehead against Aidan's. "The Jacuzzi, please. I think it'll help."

"It's late, Aidan," Graham informed him, looking at the clock. "We can eat tomorrow. Before you go to sleep," Graham pushed a small tube of antibiotic cream into Dean's hand, "use this. And take two of the aspirin I left on the bathroom counter. I have something stronger, if you need it."

Dean smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks. Richard, are you two going to stay in the hotel?"

"It seems so," Richard slung an arm over Graham's shoulder. "Preferably one with a bathroom like this one. I don't think I am up to explaining anyone on set why I'm looking like this just yet. And for some...other reasons too, I suppose." He left for the bathroom to quickly clean himself up with a wet cloth, straightened his clothes and was again happy for the spare set. When he came back, he clapped Graham—who still smelled of sex—on the shoulder. "I'll be right back with a key."

Aidan waited until Richard was gone before he looked at Dean with worry. "Aspirin? Are you hurt?" He had never thought that Dean would need painkillers after this. The thought made him feel entirely guilty.

"I'll be all right," Dean assured him. "I'm a little sore. It's not unusual, after something like that. They were both so gentle, you saw," he smiled at Graham. "I know you wanted it rougher, but I think if they had really done what you wanted, I'd be in the hospital. Graham is...well, he's very well-endowed," Dean blushed, pulling the sheet up to cover he and Aidan to the waist.

"Put some clothes on, why don't you?" he nudged Graham affectionately.

Graham chuckled, picking up the washcloth he'd used on Dean and sauntering to the bathroom. "If you say so." Before closing the door, he turned and said, "It was fun, Aidan."

Aidan nodded to him. "Thanks to you too. Thanks for doing this, Graham."

When it was just the two of them, he pointed over his shoulder at the bathroom door. "Richard came! I thought he was too conflicted. Oh Dean, I think I'm still running on adrenaline and little else. It's the best thing you could have given me. It was perfect. But please know that I would never want you truly hurt. You shouldn't have gone rougher than that."

"They'd never hurt me, not really," Dean snuggled into him, exhaustion quickly taking over. "Ugh, I really should have a bath, but I'm knackered. You liked it then? It was all you'd hoped?"

In the bathroom, Graham sang to himself as he showered.

"It was so amazing, Aid," Dean sighed contented, "having them come at me like that. So strong, so relentless. God."

Aidan smiled and kissed his nose. "I'm glad," he spoke quietly. "It was incredible, Dean. Everything I hoped and more. There were times when I wished I was there between them in your place. You know I love you, but that was insane. And so hot. I owe you one now, just so you know."

"I know it was your fantasy, Aidan," Dean circled one of Aidan’s nipples with a slow finger, "but—and call me crazy if you like—it seems like _I'm_ the one who made out."

At that moment, Graham exited the bathroom, hips wrapped in a towel. "Remember that feeling tomorrow morning when your ass is swollen shut."

"Swollen _shut?_ " Dean's eyes were wide.

"You'll use that cream now, won't you?" Graham chuckled.

"Is that possible?" Aidan asked with concern lacing his words. He hadn't known.

Just then, Richard returned with the key of the room he had arranged in his short absence. "Graham?" he nodded to the hall behind him. "Let's give these two some time to themselves, shall we?"

Graham smiled down at Aidan as he pulled on his underwear and jeans. "Precious, there _will_ be swelling. Pain too, probably. But with the right care, it'll be gone in a couple of days. Go easy on him until then, okay?" he leaned down to lay a soft kiss to both their foreheads.

Graham's eyes met Richard's. "You sure you're up for this?" he smiled. "I didn't even bring a change of clothes."

"Then you should just be careful with the ones you are wearing," Richard said simply, and smiled. "Come on, with me." He nodded to Aidan and Dean on the bed. "It's been a pleasure." He looked at Dean. "You're quite something." To Aidan, he said, "Help him remember when he looks like he forgets." Then he turned and dragged Graham behind him. They would see each other the next day. And Aidan and Dean needed time alone.

He was right. As soon as the door finally closed, Aidan rolled on top of Dean and kissed him. "Give me the salve," he said. "I should do this."

Dean shook his head. "Not yet, love. Jacuzzi. You promised. Go fire it up." His eyes followed the pair as they left the room, Richard's words ringing in his head.

_Help him remember when he looks like he forgets._

_Not gonna happen, Mr. Armitage,_ Dean smiled to himself. _Not in this lifetime._


	3. Room 2922 (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It would be fun to know how Richard and Graham got along after they left Room 2914," Anonymous asked on tumblr. Well, here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This Epilogue was written solely by ThornyHedge in a 15-minute non-betaed sprint.

“I loathe Mondays,” Adam Brown proclaimed to those present in makeup trailer four, sitting primly down on a crate full of un-mixed polyfoam latex, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Rough weekend?” Graham asked from his chair, where Tami Lane was fitting him for a new skull cap. She shrugged sympathetically and went about her work.

“No,” Adam deadpanned. “I just don’t like Mondays.”

“Isn’t there a song about that?” James Nesbitt asked from one chair over.

“Several in fact,” Graham informed them, holding the end of the measuring tape for Tami. “Boomtown Rats, Mamas and Papas…”

“Don’t forget the Bangles,” Adam grinned, then sang, rather off-key, “It’s just another Manic Mondayyyy….”

“And on _that_ note,” James got up from his chair, “and I use the term _note_ very loosely, I’m off. Your turn, Adam.” He patted the young man brusquely on the shoulder, rattling the arm holding the coffee. “See you in the trenches.”

“If only we could bottle his cheerfulness,” Adam mused, slipping into the vacant chair.

“Morning, all,” Richard Armitage said, stepping into the trailer. “Adam, Graham,” he nodded. A slight flush crept into his complexion that Adam couldn’t help but notice.

“ _Someone_ had a nice weekend, at least,” Adam observed. “Did you two go into town with Aidan and Dean? I heard Dean mention something about a birthday surprise.”

“We spent a little time with them, yes,” Graham grunted, as Tami slipped the new skull cap over his head and secured it behind his ears. “But it soon became painfully obvious that they wanted to celebrate alone… together.”

“Ah well,” Adam lamented, “that was to be expected.”

“It was indeed,” Richard agreed, face buried in that morning’s _New Zealand Herald._ “Still, despite it all, we managed to make our own fun.”

“That we did, mate,” Graham waited for Richard to raise his head and when he did, their eyes met and held. 

“It is just me,” Adam asked Tami, “or did the temperature in this trailer just go up about thirty degrees?”

A muscle ticked in Richard’s jaw, but his half-smile remained. “You, my friend,” he told Adam, “have been reading far too much fan fiction for your own good.”

“Have I now?” Adam set aside his coffee as another woman from the makeup department began applying his prosthetic nose.

“That stuff’ll rot your brain if you’re not careful,” Graham warned. “Thank you, Tami,” he smiled at the blonde as he got up to give Richard a turn in the chair. “This one feels a lot more comfortable.”

“See you on set, Gray,” Richard said gently, as Graham passed him by.

“Not if I see you first,” Graham flexed Dwalin’s massive forearm and cuffed Richard on the side of the head affectionately.

Adam’s eyes met Tami’s in the mirror. “Roleplayers,” he sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Tami nodded in tacit agreement and reached for a sponge.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean O'Gorman and Graham McTavish written by ThornyHedge
> 
> Aidan Turner and Richard Armitage written by BlueMonkey


End file.
